06
by The Sunsinger
Summary: This is one of my very first Gwing stories, written well over 6 years ago. It's not very refined but I plan to work on it. As you can tell it's epic ::smirk:: It's Yaoi, the pairings are 1&2 3&4 5&new 6
1. 06

__

06  
By SunSinger

"Due! Duo! It is you." The speaker of this declaration leaped forward. Luckily the victim of his leap, one Duo Maxwell, turned around in time to catch him. The force of the leap knocked both of them to the ground. The other four pilots looked on as the pilot of Shinigami was squished by the other boy.

"Ummm who… who are you?"

"Deux… if you forgot me, I'll be pissed enough to put a spell on you." The boy replied smirking.

Duo's sudden scream made all the on lookers jump. The fact that Duo then leaned up and hugged the stranger, only made them even more confused.

"Excuse me, Duo do you know him?" Quatre asked.

"You better believe it! Heero, Trowa, Quatre, Wufei, this is Hex! He lived on L2 with me and Solo. Hex, what are you doing here?"

"Let me up and I'll tell you." Hex smiled as Duo climbed off of him. "I've finally tracked you down and let me tell you something Duo. I'm not happy. I thought Maxwell church would be a new home for you. It took me a while to find you after that. Some of the stuff I heard about you," Hex shook his head and sighed, looking up into Duo's eye, "well frankly, it scares me. I'm worried that you've been hurt too much. I love you. I helped Solo raise you. I worry. Now, I'm here and everything will be alright." Pulling Duo up and turning to the other four boys. "I'm very pleased to meet you four and I know we will get along fine."

"Hn."

"Yes, well, Heero, I think we need to work on your vocabulary, yes? Now didn't the bell ring about 3 minutes ago?"

Realizing that the bell did ring three minutes ago, the crowd broke up and head off to class.

SECOND PERIOD

"Duo."

"Hai, Heero?"

"You trust him."

"Heero, he always helped me. Took care of me when Solo went out and I couldn't go with him. I trust Hex. Don't worry."

"Hn."

"Come on, we have to get this done before we get in trouble."

THIRD PERIOD

"Did you talk with him, Heero?"

"Hai."

"And…"

"He does not believe Hex would ever betray him. You talk to him, Wufei."

"I'll try."

ADMINISTRATION OFFICE

"Principal Mako-san?"

"Yes?"

"I am Inspector Mushiro and this is Inspector Takashi."

"Welcome Inspectors but I believe we have had our yearly inspection. However whatever we can do for you we will."

"We have had reports that you have in your school a potential colony spy."

"A spy?"

"The colonies are notorious for their forcing children to cooperate by spying for them. We need to investigate this lead."

"Of course."

"For our first discussion, can you tell us about one 'Duo Maxwell'?"

FOURTH PERIOD

"Trowa, Quatre, Heero. Something is up. As I came to class, there were a lot of people talking about inspectors on campus. I took the initiative to find out what their plans were. They are here, to inspect the school. Heero, how secure are our covers? Quatre, how fast can we escape? Trowa, can you find a way to shake Hex?"

"But Wufei," Quatre spoke up, "how do you know that that it is Hex's fault? Could it be an annual inspection?"

"It's not. The school had its inspection. I already checked." Heero reported.

"What about Duo?" Trowa asked.

"Duo is blinded by Hex. I'll make sure he gets out."

"Perhaps we won't need these plans?" Quatre asked hopefully.

"Better safe…"

LUNCH

"Have you heard about the inspectors?"

"I heard they were looking for spies"

"Spies?"

"For the Colonies?"

"Oh, I hope not. We don't need Colony scum."

The minute Hex walked into cafeteria all eyes turned to him. It could have been his earlier enthusiastic greeting or it could be that he was five feet seven inches, with flashing gold eyes, and fiery natural red hair that fell down his back and over his shoulders in two plaits. Flashing a smile at the crowd, Hex walked over and got in line. With his nose in a book, he eavesdropped on the conversations behind him.

When Duo came in, Hex somehow focused unerringly on him.

"Duo, sit down. I have more than enough."

"Cool. So what's been happening on L2?"

"Well, Solo as well as the other IC leaders who died were commemorated with a monument. Deci, you remember her, started a bunch of IC of L3. In fact, L2 decided that we had a good deal so… the IC are the official orphanages. Part of the deal was, we get first crack at medicines and evac. Some of the poorer people have taken to abandoning their babies on our step. We take them all, ya know. And you, Duo?"

"Cool. I enjoy school. Earth has the colonies beat as far as water goes."

"Yes, you and your baths. We had to hold them down and scrub all the other kids. You demanded a rag and soap." Grinning fondly at Duo, Hex reached up and tugged his braid.

"Yeah, well…"

"Duo Maxwell?"

"Yeah."

"Duo, these are police inspectors, they wish to talk to you. I'm afraid that you must go with them."

"But why, sir? I've done nothing wrong."

"Yes, I know but you lied about where you came from. There is no record of you from that province."

"I'm not a colony spy. I… I…"

The trembling in Duo's voice made Hex turn around. "Don't go anywhere with them Duo. Sir, you are the principal of this school. Why are you letting them take Duo?"

The principal stammered under Hex's intent stare. "Yes, but it is his irregular… um admission to this school that is under inspection."

"Well, sir, then don't ask Duo the questions, ask me. I know more about Duo than Duo does. I helped Solo raise him and another thirty odd children." Reaching into his book bag on the seat next to him, Hex pulled out a folder. Showing it to the inspectors, "So here for your edification is the life and times of Duo Maxwell. Take One."

On to Part _2_

Back to Yaoi


	2. 06 02

by Sunsinger

Duo is the son of Earth people. He was born on Earth. His father had a sister who decided to emigrate to the L2 colony. They decided to visit Duo's aunt so she could see him. While they were on L2 there was a plague. Just one of the many plagues that ripped through the colonies. Duo's parents died. So did his aunt. Solo found him wandering around. He was about five years old and feverish. Solo him brought him back to… well it's sort of an orphanage. The street kids would take in orphans and raise them. Each sector had it's own street orphanage. A lot of kids were orphaned. For about another five or six years we raised Duo. We raised the entire orphanage. We were thieves, beggars, grunt work, anything and everything. Up to and including selling our bodies for sex, medical work, or anything that was needed. Anything to make sure the younger ones had food. That they had water to drink and wash in at least once a week. I can't tell you how many times I stole so I had money to buy medicines and vaccines for the young ones. 

Now, if our sector had a surplus we would trade or give the surplus to another sector. It was family, the closest thing to one we had. When the plague came back, it hit harder. Solo fell ill. So did many of the Inner Colony heads. The Inner Colonies are what we called the orphanages. They predicted that this time the plague had a mortality rate of 97.825%.

The government of L2 made a huge mistake. Last time the plague came through they developed a vaccine and a cure but simply gave it to the rich and middle class with what was left over to the poor. The poor had more need of it. Also they forget there are a lot more poor people than the rich or middle class. By depriving us of it, they allowed it to live longer. This led to riots. 

They didn't learn. They did the same thing. We would break in and steal it, after all anything for the children. Solo did a noble thing. Noble, yes but stupid. Even though it had hit him hard, he refused all medication. When we finally got enough we vaccinated everyone. There were two doses left. The only ones who had not been injected were Duo and Solo. Both of them refused. Well once, I told Duo that everyone had been taken care of, he took his. What he didn't see was that Deci, one of Solo's second in commands, had brought in another child. The child was feverish. Solo gave her his dose. Later we broke in and got more. We got back about 3 hours after colony dawn. Solo died at dawn. We thought for the longest if we hadn't had to wait to break in then it would have been ok.

After that Duo was way hurting. I do think... in a way... that he was in love with Solo. Solo was his everything, anything, and mostly his only thing. Solo ruled in his world. Back then Duo was Deux as in two. After Solo died he called himself Duo. Well, since most of the IC leaders were dead, I and others decided to take advantage of the fact that after the plague a lot of the worst bigots in the government got booted. All of a sudden they noticed the large amounts of orphaned children. I got Duo sent to Maxwell Church. It was in a rural area. As different from L2 as I could get. There was trees and a sky that went on forever. His parents wanted him, he was supposed to be an earth child. Circumstances forced him to live on L2. Once I made sure he had snuck onto a certain ship, I paid the cargo master to 'not find' him. Then I contacted someone on Earth. They made sure he was eventually led to the Maxwell church. I sent him to Earth.

You don't know how much I regretted it. I discovered no one in any of the colonies had a child missing or presumed dead that matched Duo, so he had to be Earth born. I sent him home.

Then Maxwell church was attacked. When Duo found out that what the attackers wanted was a mobile suit. He told them if they left the kids and the priest and the nuns alone then he would get them a mobile suit. Duo is, was, and always will be, a thief extraordinaire. He got onto a base, stole a mobile suit. Only to get back to find that the attackers had shot everyone in the head and destroyed the church. Duo died for the second time that day.

I heard about it and sought to come get Duo. I wanted to take him back. I knew others could take care of the IC so I hopped a freighter. I came to Earth. Many times I came close to Duo only to miss him. Soon the authorities caught up to him. They placed him in some kind of foster care and sent him to school.

I took the time to steal his files and learn more about Duo's time away from me. They all mentioned his hair. His beautiful golden brown hair. Since Solo died, I knew Duo had been growing it. Duo knew that memorials are built and destroyed, so he made a memorial that won't be. His memories and his hair. That luscious length of chestnut. 

Duo is not betraying you. Leave him be. Or you will find out who he is exactly and what he can do. 

More importantly, leave him be or I'll kill you.

* * *

During his recitation no one spoke. Hex, looked around and saw the other four Gundam pilots. Staring at them trying to communicate trust. He turned towards the inspectors; Hex looked up at them.

"Duo has some family on Earth, but they don't know he exists. Until he fails to turn up on his twenty fourth birthday he will be considered missing, if he doesn't show up then he will be presumed dead and his inheritance will be given away. Right now, he's considered missing. I know his true name. I know his true god, the god he was consecrated to. I know his birthday. I had hopes to tell him all this in time. I thought I could wait and let him find out bit by bit. Now that's moot.

"I do not liked being rushed, gentlemen. You rushed me. Duo, I ask you in the name of the love you once had for me, do not ask about your past yet. Take what I have just told you and get comfortable with it. Will you?"

"Yes. Hex?"

"Yes, hun?"

"Why don't I remember my parents?"

"Your brain got fried. Duo, you were running a 103.7 fever. It blocked your past from you. It took me ten years to find out this much. Give me a break."

"I have a family?"

"A third cousin several times removed. Wasn't close to your mother. Didn't know you were born. Found out when they couldn't claim your inheritance. Now relax, Duo and just don't ask any more, ok?"

"Tell me my name and I will not ask anything else."

"Damn you, brat."

"Please?" It takes a harder person than Hex to resist the large limpid eyes that Duo turned to him. "Hex, please."

"OK, that's it, ok?"

"Yes."

"Duval Anthony Misha. And no you don't need to know your last name. All I can say is that people who have money give kids such pretentious names. Lunch is over. Go to class." Hex picked up his lunch tray and dumped it in the trash. Leaving a stunned audience behind him he headed out. When he passed Heero, he whispered, "Tonight, six Gundams."

* * *

That night, the five pilots met in the lobby of the school. They often made it a point to attend general meetings on Thursdays since it was considered the most popular meeting of the week, including Fridays and Saturdays.

Every night there was a general meeting that would last until a quarter to ten. Lights out was at ten. Everyday had a different theme.

Monday- General info on what would be happening this week at school. Announcements.

Tuesday- Game night, this night they played games in the lobby.

Wednesday- Talent Night. This night was to showcase any and all talents of the students, save storytelling

Thursday- Story Night, this night was reserved to tell stories.

Friday- Party Night, this night the school sponsored trips to clubs that would last until 2 a.m.

Saturday- Dance Night, the school would have a dance that night.

That night was Thursday, and it was story night, an absence during story night would look very suspicious. So they attended every Thursday, even though none of the Gundam pilots ever told a story. That changed today.

* * *

Hex walked up to the huge ottoman in the center of the lobby and sat down in a cross-legged fashion. The fireplace was to his back and the warmth made him relax. Turning to face the crowd of students, he flashed a brilliant smile.

"OK, I wouldn't be here, but Duo asked me to. He claims I told him the best stories. I never did. I only told him one story but it has many parts. It's a story that has over 15,000 episodes but I will only tell you the beginning now. If you like the story, thank Duo. If you hate it, blame me.

Hex sat straightened his back and smile out at his audience. Raising his voice, he started out in a half chant.

"This is the story of the powers  
and the child they raised,   
the child they gave to this world  
to make our lives easier.  
"This is the story of Shi no Musuko,  
the son of death.

On to next part  
Back to previous part

Back to Yaoi


	3. 06 03

by Sunsinger

In the beginning there were Powers. Many Powers. Many Powers controlled particular things. There is for instance more than one Power of Death, more than one Power of War, more than one Power of Justice. One of these Powers you may already know. You call it Shinigami. Now I will not talk of all the Powers only the ones who had the most affect on the child. These Powers, nine in number. The Powers were as such. Wing Low, the Power of Soldiers, Duty, and War. Shinigami, the Power of Death, the violet eyed Power. Heavyarms, the Power of Travelers, Circuses, and the Calo. Sandrock, the Power of Heat, Desert, Loyalty, and Civility. Nataku also called Shenlong, the Power of Justice, Equality, Honor, and Dragons. The Silver Power of Lightening, Quickness, and Innovation. The Dark Power of Faith, Honor, Trust. The Blind Power of Fanaticism and Illusion. The Bronze Power of Strategy, Gentility, and Nobility. 

Now all of these Powers would give a number to themselves, since as Powers they did not take names, merely responded to the name that humans wish to call them. But they believe if all Powers of War were given a number such as One, then no matter where they go, people would always be able to relate to them. And so it went.

Wing Low took the number One.

Shinigami took the number Two

Heavyarms took Three.

Sandrock took Four.

Nataku took Five.

The Silver Power took Six

The Dark Power took Nine.

The Blind Power took Eleven

The Bronze Power took Thirteen

These will be important later, for now, forget them.

One day Wing Low was preparing for another of his avatars to be born. Avatars are humans. Special humans, very special humans. Most humans could not take having a Power sharing their body without dying within a day or two. An avatar is built to hold a Power in them for their entire life. So avatars were rare, precious. And so it came that Wing Low was creating an avatar that day.

"Wing, whatcha doing?"

"Creating an avatar."

"An avatar? Wonderful, I'm out of avatars for a while. Don't tell me, I shouldn't have had them all born within a century of each other but they were lonely. 

"We make them to bear up, you spoil yours."

"I know, but I don't like them being lonely."

"I know."

Wing Low preceded to form and find a place to put his avatar. He went down unto the priests and told them of the avatar's birth and what to name it. Then Wing Low waited. When the day came for the child to be born, Wing asked Shinigami to go with him, to watch the consecration of the child. They traveled to the Earth and entered a village. It was one Shinigami knew well for his main temple was there. Walking into the village, they saw a procession for the avatar. They followed along, until they reached a temple. Turning themselves incorporeal, Shinigami and Wing Low moved to stand beside the priest. To Shinigami's surprise, it was one of his priests.

"This child is no longer your child, this child belongs to the God of Death, Shinigami. This child is named thus, Shi no Musuko, the son of Death."

The child opened his eyes, and they were violet blue. The people cheered and Wing Low turned to it's mate. "Are you happy?"

Shinigami looked at his mate and moved to kiss him, "Yes, thank you."

Shinigami walked over to the child, unseen except by the priest, the parents, and the child. Leaning down he kissed the child on the cheek. "You are mine."

* * *

That night about a thousand miles away a warlord noted the day and prepared for a new campaign.

* * *

For almost eight years the child was happy, he played and he was schooled. His eyes never changed from the blue as most children's did. He wore his hair in a long braid like his god. He was a cheery child, much given to laugh. He was unafraid of anything. All in all, a good and happy boy.

Two months before his eighth birthday, his world shattered and died. He learned fear. A warlord came to his village. The warlord's army killed everyone in the village. The boy ran to the temple.

"Why? Why are they doing this?"

"Because of you. You see, Wing Low gave to Shinigami... an avatar, you. Wing Low was disappointed in one of his avatars, for although the avatar belonged to Wing, to be a serviceable avatar they must have free will. He became all the Wing despised. You were to be his replacement. However for some reason. Wing gave you to his mate, Shinigami. The warlord does not know this and wishes to kill the one he perceives to be his replacement. You.

"Now you must go through the passageway in behind the stone. It will let you out almost 30 miles from here. Run to another temple and ask for Shinigami to take you. He will come. GO!" As the old priest gave his last instruction they could hear the warriors breaking in.

Shi no Musuko ran. He ducked behind a huge stone and ran down the passageway. When he looked back he saw that the stone had collapsed against the wall. How long he ran he did not know. When he at last came out it was night. Searching for human life, he recognized a farm. He walked there and entered. In shock he retreated. All life on the farm had been slaughtered. Inside the house, everyone was dead, from the old woman to the newborn child.

"Ah, Wing, I see why you have turned from him. The craven beast. Wing, as you love Shinigami, please protect me until I reach him." With this the boy grabbed some food from the fire and left.

Two months later, he entered a town. At first he believed it to be deserted. He knew he was wrong when he came upon the first corpse. He had seen so many corpses that he no longer thought of it. Tiredly, Shi no Musuko, crawled up the temple steps into Shinigami's realm. He walked over to the altar and looked up.

"Shinigami, you said I am your avatar, please help me."

Out of the shadows came a young man, his dark brown hair fell in a braid, his eyes were the blue violet of the night sky and in them there were flecks like stars. He wore loose pants and a high shirt. His clothes were black with black silk designs, buttons were black lacquered wood.

"You are my avatar. I will help you. Step through the doorway, love."

The boy looked to the door. The space behind it was darker than night. Quietly, he stepped through. Beyond the door was a room, it held a futon and a chest. Shi turned around to see the boy step into the room, through the wall.

"Shi, I will protect you. And you will have vengeance. I promise you this. First, change your clothes. Through this door," pointing to the right, "is a wash room, and the other leads out to the rest of the place. Wing and I will await you, wash up and get ready to eat."

And so began a new chapter of Shi's life. He spent twenty years in Shinigami's world, yet it felt like two hundred.

Shinigami taught him about death, how to cause it, prevent it, subvert it, use it, deflect it. Everything about death. Wing Low taught him the bad and good of war and duty. Wing taught Shi to be a soldier and an officer. Sandrock and Heavyarms taught him to the manners and customs of the people of the world, subtlety, and respect. The dragon Shenlong taught him about honor, justice, and vengeance. For two centuries Shi learned. He became a master of magic, sorcery, herb lore, honor, justice, strategy, illusion, and cruelty.

In two centuries, Shi went insane, recovered his sanity and went insane again. Until one day Shinigami took Shi back to the temple from where he had entered the Power's realm.

"Shi no Musuko, you are my son. You will bring the warlord to my justice. We have never told you his name, he is called Gravis. Your mission as my son, my chosen avatar, and my assassin is to kill him. To further this goal, the Powers have given you many parting gifts. This is mine.

"A priest asks a god to do something. An avatar asks the god to give him the power so he can do it. You, Shi no Musuko, need never ask for I give to you, my power. I give you a direct link to my power, you may use as much of it as you will.

"Turn now. Do you see the priest walking up here? He will take you to the warlord. You are my high priest, you rank him." And with that last word, Shinigami turned and disappeared.

Shi walked across the temple and down the steps. He looked up into the clear sky. "Today, I am Death." Shi walked on towards the priest and smiled.

On to next part  
Back to previous part

Back to Yaoi


	4. 06 04

by Sunsinger

"Well, umm that's enough for today. My voice is tiring and it's twenty to ten. Lights out in twenty minutes. See you next week." Hex said as he stood up.

"No."

"What? Heero… did you say something?"

"No. You finish tomorrow."

"I would love to, Heero, but this story takes more than two sittings and tomorrow is Friday, Party Night. Next Thursday is the next story night. Sleep well." Hex said, turning he was confronted by one hundred and seventy eight pairs of eyes.

"Ehhhhh. Ulp."

"Hex, will you please tell us more tomorrow." Quatre asked, looking up with his blue green eyes.

"Yes. Since you asked so nicely. I'd be delighted to. Come let's walk, tell me what I missed about Duo?"

As they walked down the hall to their rooms, Hex handed each one a disk.

"There is a new Gundam called 06 'BlackHeart'. I'm the pilot. On these disks you will find the specs. I already have your specs. Familiarize yourself with the 'BlackHeart'. I will tell the story Friday night but Saturday night, Wufei and I have a mission. I don't know how long it will take. Find an excuse, Wufei."

"And what about you, Hex?" Wufei asked looking Hex up and sown slowly.

"I already have the best excuse. I'm taking care of Duo's assets and I need to report him found and alive. So I'm clear, just make sure you are too. Now gentlemen, I am tired and must sleep. Wufei, I can sleep through most things. So when you check my creds on your comp you won't wake me. Night all, Duo." Hex went in and swiftly undressed. He was asleep when his head hit the pillow.

* * *

The next morning could only be described as celebrity overload. Overnight, Hex had become the most talked about person in school. And this time not because of his odd looks. It seemed everywhere Hex went, people followed. They asked him about Shi no Musuko, about the warlord, did Shi kill him, how did Shi kill him. Finally after 6 hours of fielding questions, it was the last class of the day. History.

Inside the classroom, the students acted like students all over the world before a teacher comes, talking loudly, laughing, playing with friends.

"Heero, Duo, Trowa, Quatre, Wufei… you are no help. Really, Duo couldn't you have waved a knife or something to get them off my back? I swear, I'm so sick of questions that I don't even want to tell the next part tonight." Hex groaned as he slipped in his seat.

The bright spot of heat on his back made him turn around. At that point the history teacher came in and called the class to order. Two students did not obey. Hex and Heero. Hex was caught in the path of the Ultimate Heero Yuy Death Glare™. Duo, seeing that Hex was trapped by Heero, shook him lightly. When that didn't break the glare, Duo shoved Hex out of the chair.

"Um thanks, Duo. What the hell was that?"

"That, Hex, was the Ultimate Heero Yuy Death Glare ™. I'm surprised you are still alive, but hmm if anyone could survive that it'd be you, and me, of course."

"Wonderful. Why did he stare at me like that?"

"He didn't stare at you. He glared at you. That's different from a stare. A Glare is more angry and has more of an 'I want to kill you' type of menace about it. A stare is for curiosity sake. Now with Heero's glares…"

Hex placed a finger on Duo's lips. "OK, cool, but why did he **glare** at me?"

"Why do you think? You said and I quote," Duo's voice took on the tone and quality of Hex's statement, " 'I swear, I'm so sick of questions that I don't even want to tell the next part tonight.'" Duo turned to look at Hex.

"And naturally, if you don't want to tell the next part tonight, you don't have to." The gasp from the other students and the teacher made Hex jump. Hex was once again aware that he was under their scrutiny.

"If I don't, then what?"

"Well, nothing, of course."

"Duo, you run, you hide, don't lie."

"Well, I said nothing and I mean it, I can't promise what others will do but I promise I will do nothing. I'll just do nothing while Quatre cries and Trowa tosses daggers at you for making Quatre cry, Wufei will curse you and call you dishonorable and I will do nothing as he challenges you to a fight. I will do nothing as Heero here glares you to death…" The feeling of a mitigated Death glare on Duo cause him to swallow very slowly. "But I won't do a thing, promise."

"You doing nothing is plenty. Sigh, I will tell the story tonight, and not cause you threatened me you vicious, malicious, cruel little street beggar boy. Damn, we taught you way too well. However, since I do still have to report that you are alive, get your inheritance settled, I'll be gone Saturday and Sunday. Sorry. But anticipation will make it all the sweeter. Say, tonight how about some food to go with story?"

"Oh, cool. Let's make it a party! After all Friday night is PARTY NIGHT! We can have smores and cocoa, and then settle in for the story."

"Only if you promise to go to sleep, in fact if the gym will let us we'll borrow the tumbling mats, everyone can bring their own blankets and we'll have a sleep over, k?"

"Yeah!"

"Duo, you are such a kid." Hex laughed.

"Well, yeah. If the war goes on, in 4 years we won't have time for this."

"Don't think like that, Duo. As long as I am here you will always have time. I swear to you by the god we share."

At that the class went still. Hex indicated to Mr. Iwara to take his class back and sat down. Hex's last period passed quickly. _Damn, I've got to talk to Heero and Quatre tonight before I leave._

* * * 

Ducking into Heero's room as he passed on the way to dinner, Hex was confronted by one flat stare and one very sweet smile.

"Heero, Quatre. Thanks for coming. Heero, I know you don't trust me. My flamboyant style and loud brashness. I'm not really this loud but hey if I'm so busy making a spectacle of myself, few people believe I can be what I am. After all, I'd have to be a fool to act so. Quatre, I need you to watch Duo, he's hiding something. You are so gentle and sweet, or so you seem outwardly. You would never allow your friends to go do something stupid even if you had to knock them out. So you watch him.

"Heero, I need you to go over the specs I provided, find out what all my weaknesses are. I did not have much time. As to why they decided to add a sixth Gundam, easy. OZ has come up with a new mobile suit. It's better than the one they have but not as much as a killer as Tallgeese. My suit is an improvement on yours. I also have software updates and they've organized a rotating schedule that will allow you to get your hardware updates. I need to actually go hands on with your Gundams. I'm a mechanic and they want to know what exactly you've done to them. You have all exceeded your Gundams potential. Better than the Docs predicted.

"Last but not least, I need one of you to convince Trowa to let me do a physical on him, he hasn't had one in the past 3 years, it's past time. OK, yall got your missions. I have mine."

With that Hex, darted out of Heero's room and continued down the hall to his. Locking the door, Hex turned to the wall opposite the desks. Hex took a piece of gray chalk and drew a door on the wall. Staring into the very center of the drawn door, Hex tried to imagine there was a curtain in the door. Slowly a curtain of a shimmering silver gray appeared. Brushing it one side, Hex stepped through.

He walked into his room in the Powers' realm.

"Hey! Welcome Home, babe!" The violet eyed power bounced into the room and hugged Hex.

"Thanks, papa. I've seen the avatars of 1-5 but 6,9,11, and 13 haven't showed yet."

"Don't worry I got someone else checking on them. Come, are you hungry?"

"Always. Oh, I'm rooming with Wufei." Smirk "Can I ask Nataku why the hell he had them name the child 'flying five'?"

"No." Shinigami mimed a swipe at his son as he placed plates of rice and vegetables in front of him. "Sorry Wing is on a veggie kick again."

"That's ok. I missed you, Shini."

"And I you, now eat." After watching Shi eat for a while, Shinigami started asking him questions about the avatars. "How are you going to explain this time away. I mean, Wufei has a key to the room?"

"It's a gray door. Time and Space. I'll reappear about 5 seconds after going through. Now, Wufei doesn't trust me, that I expected, nor Heero also expected. Quatre really has reservations about me. Odd. Trowa trust me. I think he's closer to his nature than the other four. When are you planning to manifest?"

"Good. About Trowa, I mean. We will manifest when we think it's time, dear. That time is not now."

"OK but I hate lying to them. Duo trusts me. I don't want to hurt him. Really I don't."

"He will be hurt but you do as you do cause you want to protect him. He will see that you always have protected him and this is nothing more than the height of protection, angel."

"Very well, papa. When is Wing coming home?"

"He's on campaign."

"OK, I should go back."

"Yes you should but first…" Shinigami paused then opened his arms, "change into your true form."

The red haired vivacious young man melted away to appear as a young bronzed skinned boy of maybe about 10 with dark blue black hair and a large grin. He jumped into Shinigami's arms and allowed himself to be hugged and squeezed. As he stepped away 'Hex' came back.

"Later Papa." Hex walked back to his room and pushed aside the gray curtain. He was back in his room. Down the hall he heard footsteps, quickly Hex brushed away most of the chalk and unlocked the door. He did not notice a faint chalk outline and slivery glimmer on the wall.

The door opened and Wufei walked in with Trowa and Quatre.

"Hey."

"Hex. What's this about a mission?"

"Check your comp. Details should be there. Trowa did Quatre tell you about your physical?"

Trowa nodded.

"I can do it if you prefer, yes I am trained well enough to do that."

"It is amazing that you are so well trained in so many things yet you are our age, Hex." Quatre said as he walked around the room.

"What can I say, I'm wonderful. Ah damn, 'cuse me. I gotta go see the principal. He wants a listing of all childhood diseases Duo had. Bye." With that Hex ducked out of the room.

"I still do not trust him, Trowa."

"I know but… he can be trusted."

"We will see. Quatre, have you… Quatre? Quatre?" 

Quatre was not to be found in the room.

On to next part  
Back to previous part

Back to Yaoi


	5. 06 05

by Sunsinger

3 Hours later.

"Hey! What ya guys looking for?" Hex asked as he bounced into the room.

"Who are you and what have you done to Quatre?" Heero demanded.

"I'm Hex and nothing. Why?'

"He's missing and there is something in your room."

"Let me see." Hex turned and pushed past 4 angry young men. Turning to face the wall he saw the telltale shimmer of the gate.

"AWWWWWWWWWW SHIT. Shinigami's gonna be upset. Oh, man. Come in, let's go get him."

"What is that?" Trowa asked quietly.

"Well time for me to come clean. I'm called Hex but my name is Shi no Musuko. Shinigami is my father. I'm an avatar. So are all of you. Heero, you are Wing Low's avatar. Duo, you are Shinigami's. Trowa, Heavyarms is your god. Quatre's is Sandrock, I love that Djinn. And Wufei, you are Shenlong's. I was sent to watch over you. Soon, each of you will manifest your god. There are other avatars. Trieze, Zechs, Une, Noin, Noventa. They are all avatars. You just didn't know it. But you are. Quatre walked out of this world and into the realm of the Powers. I thought I closed the door down. I didn't. Please, come. We will get him. Just walk through."

Trowa looked at Hex for a while. "What do you really look like?"

"I'll show you." The 'Hex' form melted away and there stood Shi no Musuko. "Though I am an avatar Shinigami couldn't give me all this power if I was alive so I passed through Death without dying. My age is frozen but since I am a shapeshifter I can appear to age."

Trowa nodded and then walked through the gray door.

The other 3 boys followed soon after.

* * * 

They appeared in a small room. It had a futon, a desk, a table, a few bookshelves and there were rugs all over the room.

"Welcome to my home. Come on, he's probably with Shinigami." Keeping the Shi no Musuko form, he walked out into another room. Quatre was sitting at a table with a young man that looked like Duo; in fact he looked more like Duo than Duo did, if that was possible. "Shini. Here's the rest of the pilots."

"Welcome, please talk to Quatre for a minute, I have need to talk to Hex."

"Heh heh. Now?"

"YES."

Shinigami and Shi went off to talk while the boys visited with Quatre.

* * *

"Quatre? Are you all right?"

"Yes, Heero, sorry to worr everyone but everything is ok. Shinigami has some people for us to meet. He's been ever so nice. He explained how I got here and asked me to wait 'til Hex showed up? Where is Hex?"

"That boy is Hex." Trowa said

"But he's only ten, Trowa."

"Actually, Quatre, I'm eight years old. I'm big for my age. Hey. So look, here." He handed each one of them a medallion. "Use anything to draw a door, concentrate on seeing a gray curtain and then walk through it. However, make sure you have a medallion on. It will bring you to my room. Quatre…"

"It's ok. I was shocked but I'm ok now."

"Thanks. Duo, I never meant to lie to you. I needed to protect you. I want you to live. You and I are so much alike. You and I are Shinigami's avatars. I love you, Duo. Believe that?"

"Yeah, but why…"

"Would you have believed me?"

"Yes!"

"Glad to know it. This knowledge is dangerous. And forgive me if I want to keep you safe. Anyway things are proceeding. Your gods will be here soon."

"Oh. So they are gods?"

"They are Powers, many call them gods. I thought it would make it easier for you to understand if I called them gods. Here they come. Look that story I've been telling you is true. I was hoping I could use it to explain me."

On the other side of the room, four young men entered. They looked liked the pilot but more like the pilots than the pilots did.

"You notice they look a lot like you. Well of course they do. You are their avatars. You look like them. You are copies, if I may say, of them. Now why the hell don't I look like Shinigami and Duo? Simple, I was meant to be Wing Low's avatar. The changes in me made me more their child. So I'm a mix of them. In other words, If Heero and Duo ever have a kid. They might look like me.

"Now you all know each other. Well guess what? There are four more Powers you really should meet, after all they helped me be me and I'm still 06." With that, Shi gestured to the door. In walked four young people, not much older than the boys but it was obvious that they were Zechs, Trieze, Noin, and Une.

"You got it. Zechs, Trieze, Noin, and Une are avatars and no I don't know how this whole thing got started. But here it is and now the questions. What the hell are we going to do? The avatars are fighting each other. This is not normal. So… why? Who set them up? Who is manipulating the avatars on Earth? Who is our true enemy? Will we succeed? And if we don't what will happen to the Earth?

On to next part  
Back to previous part

Back to Yaoi


	6. 06 06

by Sunsinger

Shi walked over and climbed into Shenlong's lap. Shenlong wrapped his arms around him. Shi turned and looked at the other pilots. "I know it's a lot of questions and mainly it's you who have to answer them. Shini, you want me to go and let you five talk to them?"

"No stay, Shi. And Shi is right. You will need to answer these questions and we can't help you much with them, rules you know. For now, ask questions and we'll try to answer them.

Wufei turned to Shenlong, "Why? Why all this? You claim that we are your avatars, why did you make us? You are supposed to be a god or power of justice. What justice? What am I supposed to do?"

"Yes, Wufei, justice. What justice was there when Shi's family was killed, when his town was slaughtered all because of jealousy? You are our avatars, but as with all humans, you work better with free will. Unfortunately, this free will allowed Gravis to destroy so many lives. You are our avatars but you are human. Yes, we created you but until you make a conscious willing choice to serve us we can do nothing. My only avatar at the time was a 97-year old woman that lived almost a thousand miles away, I could not help him.

"Justice, Wufei, not revenge like Master O taught you. He has you fight for revenge, for vengeance. Vengeance is the other side of justice and as much capacity you have for just you also have for vengeance. I do not seek vengeance. Wufei, would you take my counsel if I would give it to you?"

"Of course."

"Very well. Listen to Shi, he knows more about vengeance and justice than you. Not because he is better than you but rather because he has lived for so long. If you are ever in doubt, ask him. He is my best student and for good reason, I've been teaching him longer than any other, neh?" Shenlong kissed Shi's cheek. "In him, I have placed a lot of power."

Wufei looked at Shenlong and his behavior. Wufei opened his mouth to ask another question but appeared to think better.

"You are of course wondering why my actions are so much different from yours, Wufei, yes? Easy, I am not burdened down by mortality. I do not worry what others think of me or if my actions are acceptable, my worry is for justice and honor above all. And in the name of Justice, I, as well as these eight others, have for all intents adopted Shi."

"You see," Shi said as he looked around, "They are not only my mother, father, brothers, and sisters, but they have been my lovers as well. One thing I noticed was how relationships in this realm between powers is reflected in this realm. Example, Wing Low and Shinigami are a couple and out there so is Heero and Duo. Don't even blow me off Duo, Heero's been way too busy hacking into my files to be unconcerned. Trowa somehow knew instinctively not to worry about me but Quatre is worried about what influence I have of Trowa and for that he's been watching me like I'm some sort of assassin. But I know how deep they feel. Sometimes when I stayed with them, I was sure they forgot I was there. They did not neglect me, just sometimes they were happy just to be close to each other. It's wonderful."

"Cool!" Duo looked at Shi. "But what about Shen…"

"Shenlong has not yet chosen a mate, though Shen has had at times lovers. Any questions from the sadly neglected other eight powers?" smirk.

"Very funny, Shi." Shinigami replied as he lightly whacked his son upside the head. "Everyone we don't have much time left. I ask you now. Will each of you give us your oath, your service."

"Yeah."

"Duo, we can not take a 'yeah'. You have to give a formal oath. This oath takes precedence over ALL others. Think on it."

Wufei walked over to where Shenlong sat and knelt before him. "I, Chang Wufei, do give my oath, upon my spirit and soul to serve you, Shenlong, Power of Justice and Vengeance, Power of Honor. This oath is above all and or my entire life. To you, for you, and only you will I serve."

"I, Shenlong, Power of Justice and Vengeance and Honor, take you, Chang Wufei, into my service as avatar and my right hand. Let them know that everything done unto you is done unto me. To you I grant my power." Shenlong's voice deepened, a hint of a dragon's roar sounded far away in his voice.

Where Wufei had stood was a new Wufei, he shone to their eyes and seemed calmer. One by one each pilot too their oath to their Power. After their oaths the four Powers who did not take oaths left. The five pilots sat opposite of the five Powers.

"Very well, we can only give you a rundown on your powers, nothing exact. And some advice. For more data on your abilities ask Shi. We only have a little time. It will be soon, Shi." Shi climbed down from Shenlong's lap and aged himself eight years. Grabbing a chair, he sat with the other pilots.

"Fine, give them advice now, I'll handle the rest later." Shi laid his head on the table, smiling at his family.

"Very well, Wing Low?" Shenlong nodded, his hair sliding over his shoulder.

"Heero, you were designed to be the perfect soldier by Doctor J. Unfortunately he does not know what it means to be a perfect soldier. I am Wing Low, Power of War, Combat, Soldiers. Do you believe that I know what it is to be a 'Perfect Soldier'?" Wing low asked, his cobalt eyes staring at the young man.

"Hai."

"Then know this. You are my avatar, as was Gravis, both of you have choices. I make in you the _ability _to be a perfect soldier and this is what Doctor J saw in you. Since you are mine, you _can_ be the perfect soldier. Only, and only, if you obey yourself. Now one thing that ranks only slightly lower than that. Listen to Shi, I have been training him for over ten thousand years. By now, he has learned how to be a soldier." Wing Low reached over, the shining steel wrist gaurds flashing, and took Heero's hands, "And remember not only are you mine, but I love you. Heavyarms?" 

"Trowa, Let's be brief." Sandrock leaned forward, emerald eyes serious yet loving. "Trust Shi, he is of the people. He knows all you will ask of him. He will never abandon you. You are already what you need to be. You only need to become more so and you know it. As Shi would say, True to yourself is all you need. Be safe, Trowa. Sandrock?

Sandrock leaned over, brushing the fine blond strands from Quatre's face, "My child, I am the Power of the wind, the sands, the djinn. Do you ever wonder why the Maganacs chose you? You are marked as mine. Your very nature is as mine. You have so much power, so much ability. In you, you have the power, much like the desert wind to strip something to it's bare bones, to cover a thing so it can not be seen by any, or to build it up. Take pride in who you are, _not_ in your work. For although it is wondrous, what you are when everything is taken away is what you were created to be, Quatre." Smiling, Sandrock caressed his cheek. "Again, I will urge you to listen to Shi, for he has been a ruler of a land of a billion and a ruler of a house of two. Know when to ask him for help. Shinigami?"

Shinigami grinned at Duo, flipping his braid tip against his earlobe. "Duo, continue as you have. Stop being so arrogant and teasing the OZ soldiers. You're such a brat, but a lovable brat, my brat. Shi has pretty much molded you the way that was needed, but can you do me one favor? Talk to Shi. You are holding too much in. Now go. You can come back to this realm but we can not meet again. Good bye." The Powers got up and walked out.

"Come on," Shi turned and led the others back into his room. "Sit down. Out there I am not Shi, I'm Hex. We can come back whenever we want but we can't meet with the Powers until it's over."

"Until what is over?" Duo asked as he started looking through the room.

"A war. Part of this one yet not. This is not normal. We don't fight each other. You see there is Order and Chaos. The Powers of Order and Chaos are separate though they need each other. The Power of Order decided to spilt up its domain. Those splits became the Powers we know. But the Power of Chaos has never spilt so it is only one power. We fight chaos. We avatars of Order may not agree all the time but we don't fight each other, ever. So, if you can, if it's at all possible, please don't kill Zechs, Noin, Une, and Trieze. If you have to, then do it. Now let's get some sleep." Shi pulled out extra futons and offered them to the pilots. He made sure that each pilot had a pillow and a coverlet. "Tomorrow we go back to school."

The pilots sat in the dark, staring up. Shi waved his hand and the ceiling disappeared to reveal the night sky.

"Shi, how are we going to do this?"

"Duo, you're the fighter pilot. Why ask me?"

"Because you were a fighter pilot longer than us and you know more about this…" Duo waved blankly.

"Duo! I'm here to help you, I already raised you, I don't know what to do."

"Sorry."

"Don't be. I'm just pissed cause, I wasn't prepared to be cut off from Shinigami. It's disturbing."

"Can you do anything, Musuko?" Wufei demanded.

"Yes, Wufei, I can go to sleep and have this conversation tomorrow."

"Coward."

"Yes, _Flying Five_, I am." Shi lifted his head. "I am concerned not with my damn personal honor but whether or not this planet shall survive, if our people, humans, will. In the ten thousand plus years I have lived, I have never had to be caught in the crossfire of so many avatars. Give me a break this something new to me too. Now go to sleep!" Shi sighed, "Look, I apologize. I will find a way. You help me survive the Gundams and I will find a way for you to discover what you can do. Trust me. I have never let Duo down, and I won't let you down. That you may rely on." _Though I don't know how I will._

"'K."

As the boys settled in, Shi drifted off. So fast asleep was Shi, that he did not see Wufei reach up from beside him and brush the hair from over Shi's eyes. "I trust you."

On to next part  
Back to previous part

Back to Yaoi


End file.
